Shunsui Kyōraku
"If it's me, it would be a waste not to dance no matter what." - Tite Kubo is the Captain of the 8th Division in the Gotei 13. His lieutenant is Nanao Ise. Appearance He wears a straw hat and a shoulder draped pink flowered ladies kimono over his captain's uniform, that is rose pink on the inside and he has a thin lined facial hair around his mouth and on his cheeks and chin. Although his haori and obi sash are cheap, his pin-wheel hairpins are very expensive. He also doesn't wear tabi with his sandals, just like Ikkaku Madarame. Personality Kyōraku is a laid back and flamboyant man, evident in his style of dress and general attitude and he is rarely seen without a smile on his lips. In his off time, he can be seen drinking sake in bars and napping. He likes steamed buns that go with sake, but dislikes powdered green tea. Other times, he likes to chase after women, particularly his lieutenant, Nanao Ise, whom he calls "my Nanao-chan" (Lil' Nanao in the English Dub). Nanao will often respond by hitting him with whatever she has on hand. He would have done this also when Lisa Yadōmaru was his lieutenant, so it shows that teasing is a part of his personality. Kyōraku tends to use a more familiar speech style than most other characters. He generally refers to his fellow captains and Shinigami by their first name followed by an honorific. Kyōraku is a peace-loving man who will always try to talk his way out of a fight, though he doesn't wish to insult opponents by refusing to fight. The slightly eccentric Kyōraku also seems to like making an impression on opponents.Bleach manga; Chapter 105-106 He also dislikes taking the life of an innocent, as he left Chad alive when Nanao offered to kill him.Bleach manga; Chapter 108, page 11 Captain Kyōraku also wrote a romance novel titled "Rose-colored Path", which ran in Seireitei Communication, but was very unpopular. His photo collection, on the other hand, titled "Using Arms as My Pillow", became widely popular, and was quickly sold out, partially because it came out in lesser number of copies than similar collections by the other captains.Bleach Official Bootleg Kyoraku also doesn't seem to care that his autobiography, "My Kittens Are So Shy," is the absolute worst-selling book.Bleach Official Bootleg Though Kyōraku tries to talk his way out of a fight, he does insist on fighting when the situation is grave, as seen in his battle with the 1st Espada Coyote Starrk. When Starrk asked that they only pretend to fight, he replied that he couldn't do that "this time", as much as he prefers to do things the same way.Bleach manga; Chapter 329, page 14 He is also one of the most proficient combatants in Soul Society, and maintains a level of honor and integrity when engaging in battle, much like his best friend Jūshirō. He refuses to fight in the presence of a child or even with a child. Bleach manga; Chapter 329, page 13 He always maintains a semblance of respect for his opponent and is polite in combat situations''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 329, page 12-14 and prefers to fight one on one.Bleach manga; Chapter 363, page 3 Despite being one of the the strongest and oldest captains, Kyōraku retains a level of humbleness and isn't overly arrogant about his strength, although when fighting Starrk, he does comment on how the fight "wouldn't be too easy" even after finding out that Starrk is the 1st Espada, but he does recognize that Hitsugaya has the potential to become stronger than him given enough time.Bleach manga; Chapter 339, page 19''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 361, page 10 Kyōraku has shown a great distaste for fighting, telling Love Aikawa that it doesn't matter whether you owe someone or they owe you, as soon as you start fighting, you are in the wrong either way.Bleach manga; Chapter 375, page 14 History Shunsui is the second son of the high-ranking noble Kyōraku family. Despite being of such old and prestigious lineage, he disliked studying and training, and preferred to chase the ladies, although being told by General Yamamoto that he was able to see the truth and was wise for his age. Because of this, he was sent against his will to the Shin'ō Reijutsu Academy (Shinigami Academy). While there he came to know Jūshirō Ukitake, who would become his best friend and fellow captain. He, along with Jūshirō Ukitake, was one of the first Shinigami to become a captain through the Shinigami academy. Furthermore, he was personally trained by Yamamoto.Bleach manga; Chapter 155, page 10 He and Ukitake are the oldest captains amongst the Gotei 13, with the exception of Retsu Unohana and Yamamoto himself. It is stated that the four of them have been Captains of the Gotei 13 for at least 200 years as of 110 years ago before the current time.Bleach manga; Chapter -108, page 13 110 years ago, he is shown to have a unique relationship with his Lieutenant Lisa Yadōmaru, though in contrast to his relationship with his current Lieutenant Nanao Ise, Lisa is more outgoing and perverted in a way much like his own personality. But he finds that his position requires him to be the "adult" in the situation.Bleach manga; Chapter -108, page 12 He is also the one to first mention casually to a inquisitive Lt. Aizen that the previous 12th Division Captain was promoted to the Royal Guard.Bleach manga; Chapter -108, page 14-15 He is shortly present at the promotion ceremony waiting in line with the other captain's as the newly appointed 12th Division captain Kisuke Urahara arrives to the meeting.Bleach manga; Chapter -107, page 6 9 years later Shunsui is present at a emergency meeting called by Captain-Commander Yamamoto. When he decides to create a investigation team to locate the missing 9th Division squad members. When he gives out orders, Yamamoto orders him to guard the Seireitei.Bleach manga; Chapter -102, page 6 When Yamamoto decides to send both Kidō Captain Tessai Tsukabishi and Kidō Lieutenant Hachigen Ushōda of the Kidō Corps. Shunsui instead advices him to send only Hachi and replace Tessai with his own lt. Lisa. He tries to cheer up a shaken Kisuke Urahara, telling him not to worry about his Lieutenant, Hiyori Sarugaki, who was sent to help the 9th Division, because she is strong, though not as strong as Lisa.Bleach manga; Chapter -102, page 10-14 During a night-walk he meets up some squad members, and also notices lt. Sōsuke Aizen taking a night walk. Later in his barracks he is addressed by a very young Nanao Ise, who has come to see his Lieutenant, Lisa Yadōmaru. Shunsui then remembers that Nanao always comes to him around the first of every month to have Lisa read to her. Nanao confirms this, only to be told that Lisa is away on a mission, but should be back soon.Bleach manga; Chapter -100, page 1-6 Synopsis Soul Society arc .]] Shunsui first appears during the captain's emergency meeting called by General Yamamoto. However he says nothing at this time, and remains silent throughout the constant bickering between his fellow officers.Bleach manga; Chapter 81, page 18-19 Shunsui is among the first Captains to encounter the "Ryoka". He meets up with Yasutora Sado in his division's compound. There, he gently drifts down from a second level to the ground amidst falling petals (scattered by Nanao), then rises to announce his name to Chad.Bleach manga; Chapter 105, page 18 After his flashy appearance Kyōraku sits down and tells Chad that he dislikes fighting and even offers him something to drink, something Chad responds to by a violent "No" because it is forbidden for minors to drink, something Kyōraku also realizes is a problem.Bleach manga; Chapter 106, page 4-5 Chad proceeds to politely asks the captain to move out the way as he himself would also like to avoid the fight. However, despite Shunsui humor and his dislike for combat, once Chad engages him it is at once seen that he is no mere fool, but someone not to be taken lightly. He deflects Chad’s first attack with one arm, and then proceeds to dodge all of Chad’s attacks.Bleach manga; Chapter 106, page 6-14 Trying to stop Chad from going further, he asks Chad why he continues to fight, and for what reason. Despite his attempts to stop him both through speech and action, Chad continues to come at him.Bleach manga; Chapter 106, page 15-17 Seeing his determination, Shunsui decides reluctantly to wound him, though he tells Chad that he plans to kill him, having no choice. Taking out his two swords, he watches as Chad runs towards him, then dodges Chad’s attack and slashes him.Bleach manga; Chapter 106-107 At this time, the message that Sōsuke Aizen has been murdered arrives and Nanao informs him of this news. Taking a look at Chad, she realizes he is not dead and asks to deliver the finishing blow. Stopping her, Shunsui rationalizes that if it were indeed one of the Ryoka who had killed Aizen, it would then be better to keep him alive and question him instead. He then asks her to send for people from the 4th Squad to heal Chad.Bleach manga; Chapter 108, page 7-12 Later, right before Rukia’s execution, a harried Nanao finds Kyōraku on a rooftop, chewing on a blade of grass. Asking him to hurry up, Nanao is irked when Shunsui again tries to joke with her as usual. Then, getting serious, he asks her what he should do. She then replies that no matter what, he will still do what he wants. All she can do is keep right behind him and stay out of trouble. Shunsui gives a sigh and says, "Then it will again be me that will get into trouble with Yama-jii (Yamamoto)."Bleach manga; Chapter 138, page 13-15 At the execution, after Ichigo Kurosaki stops the Sōkyoku from executing Rukia, Ukitake appears with a shield sporting the Shihōin house crest and with Shunsui eliminates Sōkyoku from the scene.Bleach manga; Chapter 151, page 11-14 After the ruckus, they are left shocked when Ichigo destroys the Sōkyoku Stand, and then Ichigo engages Byakuya Kuchiki after defeating three lieutenants.Bleach manga; Chapter 152 Trying to help her sister, Kiyone Kotetsu runs forward and is followed by her colleague Sentarō Kotsubaki. Sentarō is then hit by Soifon and when Ukitake runs forward to stop Soifon, he is in turn stopped by Yamamoto.Bleach manga; Chapter 153, page 13-14 Yamamoto gravely states that what they have done is beyond mere punishment and that they are not ignorant of what that means. Shunsui then shows his thinking skills by grabbing Ukitake and running away first, with Nanao in close pursuit. Ukitake then asks Shunsui to release him as he wanted to save his subordinates. Shunsui asks him not to worry, as on the one hand, they had to take the fight elsewhere, or else Yamamoto’s power would most likely cause more casualties, and on the other hand, someone else was coming to help.Bleach manga; Chapter 153, page 15-17 from Yamamoto's spiritual pressure.]] Running to a deserted spot, they reach the site and are confronted by Yamamoto.Bleach manga; Chapter 154, page 17-19 When Nanao is nearly suffocated by Yamamoto’s spiritual pressure, Shunsui breaks their eye contact, and brings her via Hohō to a safe place, and returns to the compliments of Yamamoto.Bleach manga; Chapter 155, page 3-8 about to do battle with Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto.]] Following a brief exchange of words, Yamamoto draws his Zanpakutō against them. As he flares up, and releases his Zanpakutō’s Shikai, he then asks them both to do the same as anything else would be a disgraceful death. He and Ukitake then engage in the fight against Yamamoto, resulting in a large explosion.Bleach manga; Chapter 155-156 During their fight, they receive news, from 4th Division Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu, that Aizen had in fact been a traitor, and all three rush to the Sōkyoku grounds.Bleach manga; Chapter 172, page 12 After Aizen’s successful escape, Shunsui is later seen trying to join in on the drinking with Rangiku Matsumoto and Izuru Kira, only to be told no by Rangiku as she states Nanao is looking for him and if she catches him drinking with them they will only get scolded by her.Bleach manga; Chapter 181, page 7 Bount Arc He, along with Ukitake, appear to be the Captains outside the 12th Division who are interested in finding out more knowledge about the history of the Bounts and Ran'Tao.Bleach anime; Episode 71 He is seen appearing suspicious of Mayuri's behavior and later, informs Yamamoto that Ukitake is too ill to attend the meetings that have been called. It is then shown that, in fact, Ukitake is searching through the books in the Central Library for information. Shunsui offers to help before he realizes how many books this involves but continues to do search, despite his lazy nature showing how close he really is to Ukitake.Bleach anime; Episode 75''Bleach'' anime; Episode 78 He is later present at a captains meeting where captain Soifon is being debriefed on the situation by captain-commander Yamamoto. When an argument breaks out between captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi of the 12th Division and captain Toshiro Hitsugaya of the 10th Division, with the former trying to place blame on the latter in order to get blame shifted off him. Shunsui joins in the defense of captain Hitsugaya, noting that the problem of the bount getting into Soul Society was something caused by the 12th Division.Bleach anime; Episode 99 New Captain Shusuke Amagai arc getting acquainted and having drinks.]] He is seen present at the promotion ceremony of the new captain of the 3rd Division, Shūsuke Amagai. Komamura asks Shunsui who he thinks observed his captain's proficiency exam. Shunsui plainly states it doesn't really matter, as they should be happy that the they have one less position open. Soifon interjects despite that he will have to prove himself. Shortly he personally greets Amagai and they got out for a drink, requesting their own room to have a personal talk, where Shunsui and Ukitake both realizes that Amagai can't handle his liquor, as he got drunk just by smelling the fumes.Bleach anime; Episode 168 Shunsui and Ukitake are also shown discussing how Ichigo seems to be followed by trouble a lot of the time. It is here we see that Ukitake is uneasy over the current state of affairs where noble families in Soul Society are concerned.Bleach anime; Episode 183 When the Kasumiōji family is found guilty of treason, he is seen storming the Kasumiōji household with Jūshirō where they shut down the experiments concerning the Bakkōtō and later discussing events with other captains before being informed of Shūsuke Amagai's deception and going to the sight where he intended to kill Yamamoto.Bleach anime; Episode 189 Fake Karakura Town arc battling.]] When Aizen and his army invade the fake Karakura Town, Shunsui asks Ukitake who he believes is the strongest.Bleach manga; Chapter 316, page 9 When Yamamoto decides to take Aizen and the other defected former Captains out of the equation so that the Espada could be dealt with first, Shunsui yells for Ukitake to get down when he realizes the general is releasing his Shikai. When Ukitake questions the necessity of that level of power, Shunsui tells him he guesses that just means old Yama isn't in a good mood.Bleach manga; Chapter 316, page 12-14 During the battle against the Arrancar, Shunsui matches himself against the Espada Coyote Starrk. Though Kyōraku agrees with Starrk's attitude and tells him that he too would have preferred "fake" fighting, he also says that avoiding the fight is not an option this time.Bleach manga; Chapter 329, page 13-14 He then takes notice of the fight between Rangiku Matsumoto, Momo Hinamori and Tia Harribel's Fracción, asking Starrk if they should also put on a show. Starrk is not amused at Shunsui's attempt at humor and flatly refuses to fight. Starrk states that neither of them is fighting at full strength anyway. Starrk then makes note of how Shunsui's short Bleach manga; Chapter 363, page 13-20sword is still being sheathed. When Shunsui explains why, Starrk further notes that Shunsui is obviously ambidextrous and that he is stronger with his left hand than his right, therefore Starrk does not quite believe his excuse for his supposed lack of using his short sword. Shunsui is somewhat amused at Starrk's observations and comments on how he thought he had corrected his strength difference. Shunsui then proceeds to attack Starrk which the latter then dodges. Afterwards, Shunsui then surprises Starrk by switching hands in mid attack and correcting his swing, making his right hand strength match his left. After Starrk comments on the change, Shunsui asks him whether he will take the fight seriously if he were to unsheathe his short sword, to which Starrk comments that Shunsui is already strong enough and he would not want him using his short sword. Shunsui decides then to unsheathe his sword.Bleach manga; Chapter 335, page 3-11 Shunsui is able to deduce the ranks of the top three Espada by sensing their battles. He states that Starrk's female ally (Harribel) is the third strongest, and it would be easier on him if the old guy (Barragan) was the strongest, implying Shunsui thinks differently. Starrk then says he's sorry to disappoint him as he takes off his glove and reveals the number 1 tattooed on his hand. Shunsui smiles and comments that it wouldn't be too easy.Bleach manga; Chapter 339, page 16-19 Shunsui appears to be evenly matched with Starrk as he does not seem to express any form of difficulty while battling. The Primera even commented that he is surprised that Shunsui was able to dodge his attacks 'without losing the umbrella or mussing the kimono'. A thin trail of blood however trickles down from Shunsui's head, probably due to the slight cut of his bamboo hat.Bleach manga; Chapter 355, page 3-4 As the battle progresses, Starrk fires a cero at Shunsui, only for him to state "No finishing pose or anything?". Starrk then begins to show irritation by scolding Shunsui not to run away. Starrk is then seen to be staring in horror at Hitsugaya's approaching cloud. Bleach manga; Chapter 359, page 1-3 Starrk then watches Barragan Luisenbarn being hit by Soifon's Bankai and looks over to the obelisk of ice that has Harribel imprisoned and questions Shunsui whether all their Bankais are that powerful. Shunsui replies with a smile and calls them their secret weapons. Starrk proceeds to ask if his own Bankai was more powerful than Hitsugaya's. Shunsui then replies that while he is uncertain of it in a hundred years or so, it is possible that Hitsugaya might become more powerful than himself. Starrk then deduces that currently Shunsui is the strongest, realizing what Starrk is leading to Shunsui throws his pink kimono to Ukitake. When Ukitake wonders what Kyōraku is doing, Shunsui replies by saying that he believes Starrk finally wants to fight for real, something Starrk confirms by saying that he wants to see Shunsui's Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 361; page 9-12 He then sheaths his Zanpakutō and calls Lilynette over. He explains that he and Lilynette are in fact one. While other Hollows split their power into their sword and body, they split into two bodies instead. He also reveals that once they are one again their full power would be released. With that, Starrk releases his Resurrección form while Shunsui releases his Zanpakutō's Shikai.Bleach manga; Chapter 361, page 13-17 Shunsui proceeds to attack Starrk while he is talking, to which Starrk moves back with ease. Starrk begins to comment on how Shunsui would attack while he is talking. But before Starrk can finish talking, Shunsui uses his Busho Koma technique. Starrk parries the attack and fires a large cero from one of his guns. Starrk then tells Shunsui he seems a little panicked and that is not at all like him. Shunsui responds that he meant to kill him with the first blow, but his release must be really something if he could parry it. He then deduces that Starrk's gun fires ceros. Starrk confirms but completely denies it can do anything else when Shunsui asks whether its capable of more. Shunsui accuses Starrk of being a bad liar. Starrk says the same of Shunsui. Starrk then tells him he made him release his "pain in the ass Resurrección", so he better show him his Bankai. Shunsui mentions that he has no intention of showing him no matter how strong he has gotten, especially if he is just going to fire cero's. Starrk responds by firing his Cero Metralleta as Shunsui, to which he flash steps away. Starrk fires again and tells him that he can't escape, Shunsui dodges exclaiming how that attack is unfair. Ukitake jumps in front of Shunsui after unleashing his Shikai and negates the multiple ceros with a blast of his own.Bleach manga; Chapter 362 Shunsui begins to speak, but Ukitake cuts him off explaining that he shouldn't complain because the Arrancar are double teaming him and his coming to his aid is only fair. Ukitake then comments that besides that Shunsui doesn't seem to want to use his Bankai. Shunsui assures him that he will eventually. But Ukitake says that he shouldn't use it out in the open where anyone could see.Bleach manga; Chapter 363, page 3 Ukitake continues by saying that in any case his powers are better suited for this sort of fight. Starrk interrupts by asking Ukitake how did he fire a cero. Ukitake plainly says who knows maybe he'll figure out if he does it again. Determined to figure out Ukitake's power, Starrk fires again much to Lillynette's protest that it's most likely a trap. They engage in a few mutual attacks, then Starrk uses Sonidō to get closer to Ukitake and explains what he has learned of his ability. Ukitake is surprised that he figured it out after only three attacks. Starrk then expresses that he is glad that Ukitake's power isn't to reflect any and all attacks back at his opponent. Starrk surmises that if Ukitake has to absorb the attack first, there has to be a limit to what can be absorbed. He then tells Ukitake that he doesn't think he'll be able to absorb the attack if he fires 1,000 shots at once.Bleach manga; Chapter 363, page 4-12 Before Starrk can fire, Shunsui appears behind him and tries to cut off his head, but Starrk dodges and fires a large cero which Shunsui also dodges. Starrk comments on how such actions aren't like him, to which Shunsui responds that he shouldn't make judgements as he is the one not acting like himself. Starrk's simple reply is that he thought they both were alike. Then seemingly out of nowhere, a Garaganta begins to open, surprising the the three combatants. Ukitake asks Shunsui if it's someone new. Shunsui asks in response if Ukitake thinks its someone who could back up the top three Espada, because he hopes it isn't. When the Garganta is fully open, Wonderweiss Margera walks through. Ukitake and Shunsui both question who he is, while Starrk says his name, just as surprised to see him there being accompanied by Fūrā.Bleach manga; Chapter 363, page 13-20 While Ukitake's attention is on the huge hollow creature rather then on Wonderweiss Margera, who attacks him from behind and impales him in the back and out through his chest with his hand. Seeing this, Shunsui goes to attack the Arrancar but is quickly shot at point blank range by a cero to the back by Starrk, with both captains falling down to the buildings below.Bleach manga; Chapter 364, page 5-8 However, Kyōraku appears to be largely uninjured as pointed out by Lisa Yadōmaru, who stomps on his head and demands to know how long he was planning on playing dead.Bleach manga; Chapter 365, page 8. Kyōraku then proceeds to compliment Lisa and says he is glad that she is all right.Bleach manga; Chapter 365, page 9 Just as Starrk is about to finish off Love and Rose, Kyōraku stabs him from the shadows. Kyōraku was actually hiding in the shadows thanks to the ability of his Zanpakutō.Bleach manga; Chapter 374, page 02 He then proceeds to explain the abilities of his Zanpakutō, denying Starrk's charge that he was hiding his powers; stating that his Zanpakutō was not in the mood for that game before and that though he loves his sword, it is very selfish and he doesn't like playing with it because it jerks him around.Bleach manga; Chapter 374, page 07 He then proceeds to fight Starrk using a new color-based game that ends with Kyōraku slashing Starrk upwards targeting his black hollow hole after calling the color black.Bleach manga; Chapter 363, page 18 As the dying Starrk falls, Love appears behind Shunsui and thanks him. Shunsui responds by saying that he is just glad they are safe. Love then tells him that he never changes, always butting into other people's battles and that he has no style. Shunsui returns his Zanpakutō to it's released state and tells Love that "only underlings get caught up in matters of style" and that a captain can't afford such indulgences. He then goes on to state that "If you owe someone or they owe you, the moment you start to fight you're in the wrong either way".Bleach manga; Chapter 375, page 12-14 Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc The physical, humanoid manifestation of his Zanpakutō, along with those of Ukitake and Unohana, is seen entering the First Division barracks at the beginning of this arc. He, along with all other higher ranked officers of the Gotei 13 are summoned to Sōkyoku Hill save for Kenpachi Zaraki and his lieutenant. There, they are confronted by the injured Chōjirō Sasakibe and a unknown assailant, who reveals that the Head Captain will be unavailable presently.Bleach anime; Episode 230 The assailant reveals himself to be Muramasa and states Yamamoto was sealed by Minazuki, Katen Kyōkotsu and Sōgyo no Kotowari, when Shunsui asks about the captain-commander whereabouts.Bleach anime; Episode 231 Shunsui, Unohana and Ukitake later set up base at the Fourth Division barracks following the manifestation of the Zanpakutō and their subsequent attack on their Soul Reaper counterparts. He and Ukitake are seen discussing the turn of events and the whereabouts of Byakuya who has disappeared. They are shocked by the revelation of Unohana that their Zanpakutō have left their masters and it is decided that they will have to quickly get used to combat without their release or else it could be costly for the Gotei 13 forces. Power & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: While in battle when he is in unison with Ukitake, their abilities compliment each other as they work phenomenally well together. Their power is unrivaled by anyone who came before them or anyone since.Bleach manga; Chapter 155, page 10While hating the concept of having to engage in a fight, Kyōraku is presumably one of the most proficient swordsmen in all of Soul Society. He is a highly adaptable combatant as his two swords have allowed him to become ambidextrous, meaning that he is able to switch hands between the two swords. Kyōraku also swings with more strength in his left hand then his right. However, he can easily switch or balance the strength between his two hands, much to the surprise of his opponent. Kyōraku maintains that he only uses his short sword in situations where his katana is too difficult to use. He claims that he does not use them together on a regular basis. The best example of Shunsui's prowess is shown from his ability to fight on even grounds with Starrk, the 1st Espada, with only his sealed Zanpakutō while other captain-level Shinigami have been seen requiring at least their Shikai against an Espada.Bleach manga; Chapter 335, page 4-8 Shunsui's fighting style involves evasion and attacking an opponent either in the front or back using the element of surprise to overwhelm them.Bleach manga; Chapter 335, page 7-8''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 355, page 3-4''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 363, page 13-14 Kidō Master: While not his preferred style of combat, Shunsui has high prowess in Kidō combat (being one of the strongest captains this is not surprising.) During his battle against Chad, he was able to effortlessly launch his opponent several yards away with a seemingly small blast from his finger similarly to Hadō spell #1.Bleach anime; Episode 37 Flash Steps Master: He is masterful in the art of Flash Steps as a captain. He notably makes a massive leap in Flash Steps within mere moments to remove Nanao from the battlefield and return almost instantly, commended even by Yamamoto prior to battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 154, page 17''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 155, page 8 Shunsui's skill is proficient enough for him to effortlessly dodge Starrk's attacks without mussing his hat or Kimono.Bleach manga; Chapter 355, page 5 Master Strategist & Tactician: Despite his laid back attitude, Shunsui has repeatedly shown himself to be a perceptive and insightful man. According to Yamamoto, even when he was younger Shunsui has always had an eye for seeing the truth character of anyone he meets.Bleach manga; Chapter 155, page 9 Shunsui easily saw through Kurotsuchi's attempt to hide being used by the Bounts. He was also one of the few people to suspect Aizen was hiding something.Bleach anime; Episode 37 In battle, Shunsui has proven to be very adept at noticing and understanding details in an opponent's skills or attack patterns. During his battle against Chad, he quickly determined the basics behind Chad's Reiryoku blasts, warning him about the kinds of techniques, and even explaining that his energy blasts would eventually use up his life energy.Bleach manga; Chapter 106, page 14-15 Immense Spiritual Power: As a Captain and one of the strongest and oldest Captains in the Gotei 13 as such Kyōraku has tremendous spiritual power. He is not overwhelmed by the Spiritual Pressure of General Yamamoto as most people would be in such a situation. His seems to be so powerful that he can defeat the Primera Espada without releasing his bankai. Enhanced Durability: Shunsui has the ability to survive seemingly unscathed from devastating attacks after taking on General Yamamoto, whose Zanpakutō is the most devastating in all of Soul Society in terms of destructive power.Bleach manga; Chapter 156, page 6-19 He was also able to withstand a cero at point blank range from Starrk, the Primera Espada, in his released form without any noticeable injuries.Bleach manga; Chapter 365, page 8-9 Zanpakutō Katen Kyōkotsu redirects here. For the manifested spirit that appears in the Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc see Katen Kyōkotsu (spirit). : His Zanpakutō is unique in that it exists as two completely separate swords, existing as a daisho sword pair, consisting of a katana and a wakizashi. Their cross guards are rectangles, with the corners cut off, decorated by a pattern of cherry petals and lines, and each sports a dark-blue handle. He keeps them sheathed through his waist tie at his left side; although, during battle, the swords have been shown to be placed on both sides of his sash. Like other Zanpakutōs, Katen Kyōkotsu has a personality of its own. However, unlike other Zanpakutōs, this personality shines through in battle and prevents Shunsui from fighting with his full powers until Katen Kyōkotsu is in the mood for it. Because of this Shunsui does not like to "play" with it.Bleach Manga - Chapter 374; Page 05 *'Shikai': Its Shikai command is . Kyōraku sets the two blades against each other in a cross, then pulls before uttering the poem-like command. When the flash clears, Katen Kyōkotsu has become a pair of huge, heavily-curved, black Chinese scimitars with silver edges. The hilt and cross guards of each are still the same as they were in Katen Kyōkotsu's sealed-form, but they now sport long red tassels dangling from the end.Bleach manga; Chapter 156, page 13-14 :Shikai Special Ability: The power of Katen Kyōkotsu is to "make children's games real". The Zanpakutō makes the rules and anyone who steps within the boundaries of its spiritual energy is forced to play by those rules, including Shunsui himself. According to Shunsui, if you win you live, if you lose you die.Bleach manga; Chapter 374, page 06 :* : This technique causes tornado winds to flow from Katen Kyōkotsu to envelope the target.Bleach manga; Chapter 362, page 8-9 This move originally gave the impression that Shunsui's Zanpakutō was wind-based. However, this too is a game. In this case a spinning top game. :* : This move was also used in Shunsui's battle with Starrk, but Starrk's attack hid the nature of the attack.Bleach manga; Chapter 362, page 9 However, in a later chapter, Shunsui explains that with this "game" whoever is higher up "wins."Bleach manga; Chapter 374, page 6 :* : This is a color-based game where you say the name of the color you want to cut with your sword and you cannot cut anything else.Bleach manga; Chapter 374, page 12 If the color that you call does not exist on your body then the damage is minimal, even if normally the attack would inflict a much more severe wound. To maximize damage, you have to use a color that maximizes the risks to your person as well as your enemy. For example, by wearing black robes and calling "black," one would inflict massive damage on a enemy if struck even if the actual blow itself was minimal or minor, but the caller would also suffer serious damage if he/she is struck by the enemy in return.Bleach manga; Chapter 374, page 14 :* : The rule of this game is that whoever steps on a shadow "loses."Bleach manga; Chapter 374, page 6 The game itself allows competitors to manipulate shadows to their advantage. For example, Shunsui has demonstrated the ability to hide himself in shadows by using this technique, and he can also control the shadows and use them to attack an opponent by attacking the shadow they are currently standing upon. *'Bankai': Not yet revealed. Ukitake warned Shunsui not to release his Bankai "where others can see."Bleach manga; Chapter 363, page 3 Appearance In Other Media Both PSP and Nintendo DS Bleach games revealed that Kyōraku's Shikai allows him to manipulate wind, which would match with his Shikai command. but prior to the revelation of the true nature of his Zanpakuto and Shikai. In both Bleach DS games, Bleach: The Blade of Fate and Bleach: Dark Souls, Kyōraku is able to perform a special move together with Jūshirō Ukitake, when they are in a team. The attack is called Daifuhabanrai. It combines a hurricane-like, green wind-attack, performed by Kyōraku, and lightning in form of several ball-lightnings, which form diamonds, performed by Ukitake. This is notable in that in both games, it is the only such 'team attack' possible. Quotes * "Hana Kaze Midarete, Kashin Naki, Tenpū Midarete, Tenma Warau, Katen Kyōkotsu!" * "It's a captain's job to have faith and wait."-(to Kisuke when he worries about Hiyori Sarugaki) * "I don't know. Hitsugaya's a genius. So in a hundred years or so, he might be more powerful than me." (To Coyote Starrk after he asks whose Bankai is stronger between Tōshirō Hitsugaya's and his.) * "You shouldn't make judgments like that, Espada. Besides, you're the one who's not acting like himself." (To Coyote Starrk after he muses on the full extent of Sōgyo no Kotowari's absorption abilities.) *"Katen Kyokotsu's power is to make children's games real. It makes the rules and anyone who steps within the boundaries of its spiritual energy is forced to play by those rules. Including me. With Takaoni, whoever is higher up wins. With Kageoni, whoever steps on a shadow loses. If you win, you live. If you lose, you die. It's very selfish. I love my sword, but it's a bitch getting jerked around like this... Right?" (To Coyote Starrk) *"Only underlings get caught up in matters of style and lose the battle. A captain can't afford such indulgences. Don't try to be a good kid. Whether you owe someone or they owe you, the moment you start a fight, you're in the wrong either way." (To Love Aikawa after defeating Coyote Starrk) Trivia *Kyōraku is the only Shinigami who wields a Zanpakutō that exists as two completely separate blades in both its sealed state and its Shikai. Ironically, his Zanpakutō's manifestation exists as a single being where as Ukitake's exists as two, being children. *Kyōraku has the fourth highest overall captain stats, coming after Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai, Sōsuke Aizen and Retsu Unohana. *His theme song, as chosen by Tite Kubo, is Carlos Gardel's "Por una Cabeza," meaning "by a head a horse" in Spanish, is a popular tango song composed in 1935 by Carlos Gardel and Alfredo Le Pera. Gardel was the composer and Le Pera the lyricist. The lyrics of the song talk about a compulsive horse-track gambler who compares his addiction for the horses with his attraction to women. *His and Jūshirō Ukitake's Zanpakutōs have the longest release commands as of yet. *He and Ichigo Kurosaki are the only Shinigami to beat their respective opponents after being previously defeated themselves. *Kyōraku is one of three characters who defeated an Espada without having to release Bankai. The others are Rukia Kuchiki and Kenpachi Zaraki. He is also the only character able to use Bankai who didn't use it while fighting an Espada; neither Rukia or Kenpachi are able to use Bankai. References Navigation de:Shunsui Kyōraku es:Shunsui Kyōraku Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Shinigami captains Category:Male